Ben Blackshaw Series
by Elton5
Summary: Book- Deadrise


Ellis fiddled with the doorknob and knocked vigorously on the door. No answer. "Ben, please let me in. I have something to tell you." Ginger began to bark which was followed by a soft whimper. A loud bang followed suit. "I know you're in there, let me in!" Still no reply. "Fine. I will talk to you later then, I'm going home."

Ellis turned toward the street as a tiny smirk danced across his lips. "I'll catch you in the sandbox, Ben." He made his way toward the street walking at a relatively slow pace. Glancing over his shoulder he checked to make sure that Ben was not watching him through any of the windows. The coast was clear. Ellis quickly turned back towards Ben's house and ran straight for the sandbox.

Again, no one in the distance. Ellis grew puzzled. He had heard someone inside the house. Ginger had verified there was a presence by barking. Did she normally bark at Ben? From behind he heard what he thought was the opening of Ben's backdoor. Ellis shuffled left and then right and then left again, right behind an empty barrel. He was safely hidden behind the object and would be able to spy on Ben. Was he going to move the treasure to a new location? Could LuAnna be leaving? Maybe he was just putting out his garbage.

The door knob twisted and the door slowly motioned backward. From behind the door an unfamiliar face emerged. The man had very distinct features that Ellis was sure he would have recognized if they had crossed paths before. "Who in the world is that?" Ellis's mind wandered. Ben could not have possibly enlisted the help of that weasel to move all of the gold. Would he really do something like that to an old friend? If he was moving the gold where would he put it? Could LuAnna be in on the plan and have scouted out a location to stash the treasure?

Ellis thought of every backstabbing scheme that Ben could implement. While his mind ran amuck, Ellis continued to stare at the newly acquired enemy. This man appeared to be checking to verify that the coast was clear before he left the house. "What are you finding?" Left. Right. Left. Right. The enemy's head flipped back and forth as is he was following a tennis match. After nine checks in both directions, the enemy ventured out of Ben's house.

From the distance, Ellis could see that the man he had been watching had seen better days. He walked holding his right side as he limped with his left leg. His attire was covered in blood and ripped in numerous spots. It appeared to Ellis that the conversation he had with Ben had not been hospitable. Then it hit Ellis.

There was no sight of Ben. A strange man exited his home covered in blood. Ginger had been growling and barking inside. This man was not a friend of Bens. He was a pest. One of the cockroaches that Ellis has warned Ben about. "Ben may have let you go but I sure as hell won't," growled Ellis as he emerged from behind the barrel.

"Hey, buddy!" The man turned and faced Ellis. "Would you happen to know where my friend Ben is? I've been looking for him and can't seem to get a hold of him."

"Sorry man, I have no idea who Ben is. I'm new to the neighborhood and just got into a bad boating accident. I need to get home and wash up."

"Let me help you!" Ellis walked toward the man. His pace was slow and his gestures were calm.

"Thanks man but I'm alright. I'll be on my way." He turned his body away from Ellis and began to stumble away. He checked over his shoulder to make sure that Ellis was not following. Not a soul was behind him. "What an idiot," he responded as he turned slowly forward as to not disturb his aching ribs.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Ellis's hand was around The Kid's throat. He swiftly picked him up and held him against the side of Ben's house. "Now let me ask you again. Where is Ben?"

The Kid jerked his body back and forth trying to break free of Ellis's hold. His movements created sharp pains in areas that he had not noticed were broken. His eyesight was becoming blurry and he began to gasp for air. "Ben? Ben is in Hell. That's. Where you'll be. When my boss gets you." The Kid smirked and spat in Ellis's face.

"Then, let me do the honors of sending you first!"


End file.
